Christmas Carol Quartet
by thishasbeenabanadoned
Summary: Remus is a rednosed werewolf, Sirius is decking the halls, James is giving partridges to his true love and all Peter wants for Christmas is his two front teeth.
1. Rudolf the RedNosed Reindeer

**Christmas Carol Quartet**

Summary: Remus is a red-nosed werewolf, Sirius is decking the halls, James is giving partridges to his true love and all Peter wants for Christmas is his two front teeth.

* * *

**Chapter One: Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer **

_9:32PM December 21, 1974, _

"It's almost nearly Christmas." Said Peter Pettigrew sounding shocked.

"Peter, if we were having a State The Obvious competition you would have won hands down." Replied Sirius.

"No, I mean, it's like: not so long ago It was the twenty-first of December only then it was last year and now it's this year. And in no time at all it'll be the twenty-first of December next year and before you know it we'll be Seventh Years and it'll be almost nearly Christmas and I'll win the Sate The Obvious competition again."

"Oh." Replied Sirius tiredly from his bed not really having heard a word of what Peter had just said.

"What's your favourite Christmas carol?" Asked Peter suddenly.

"What?" Asked James.

"What's your favourite Christmas carol?"

"The Twelve Days of Christmas." Said James.

"Really? That's not very you." Said Sirius sounding surprised.

"What? Why not?" Said James defensively.

"Well, I figured you'd be more of a, I dunno, Jingle Bells fellow?"

"Jingle Bells?"

"Yeah."

"_Jingle_ _Bells?_ Hey! Moony! Do I look like a Jingle Bells kind of guy to you?"

Remus looked up from the book in his lap and considered James' earnest face for a moment. "Yes." He replied before returning to his reading.

"I win!" Proclaimed Sirius.

"Well, What's _your_ favourite carol?"

"Deck the Halls." Sirius said definitely.

"Deck the Halls?"

"Yeah, fa la la la la la la la la." Sirius said breaking into song midway through his sentence.

"What about you Moony?" Asked Peter.

"Mmh?"

"What's your favourite carol?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?" Asked Sirius in disbelief.

"Well, I haven't really given it much thought."

"That's okay," said James assuredly, "I know what your favourite carol is."

"Oh really?"

"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer."

"_Really?_"

"Yeah, except it'd be Remus the Red-Nosed Werewolf." Said Sirius snickering.

Peter snorted but stifled his laughter with a hand when Remus turned to him and frowned.

"Well, the only problem with that is I don't have a red nose."

Sirius grinned at James. James Grinned back. Remus ducked.

Two spells went flying. One hit Remus' book, the other hit Remus' face.

"Remus The Red-Nosed Werewolf!" Sung James, "had a very shiny nose!"

"And if you ever saw it," Sirius joined in, "you would even say it glows."

"Like a light bulb!" Piped up Peter sending them all into fits of laughter again, even though none of the boys, other than Peter and Remus, actually knew what a light bulb was.

Remus stood up and went over to their dorm's single, dirty mirror. He gazed at his reflection and was briefly stunned by what he saw; it really did look like a light bulb. He turned to glare at his friends and demand that they put it right but the effect was ruined by his bright red nose.

"Don't worry Moony," Sirius said once he'd stopped laughing, "It'll be back to normal by Christmas."

"But that's in four days!"

"It is isn't it? I wonder what I'm going to get?" Peter mused

"Hey! _My nose is red. _And it's glowing. It looks like a bloody light bulb, isn't there a counter spell or something?"

"No." James said grinning.

Remus just glared at him and went to sulk behind his book, which was also glowing red thanks to James and Sirius. Stupid berks.

"Come on Moony! Where's your festive spirit? You are not allowed to read until the Holidays are over." Said Sirius.

"No. My nose is red. I get to read as much as I want."

"Well, since Moony is being NO FUN, I will just have to make up for the lack of Christmas Cheer this year! I challenge every Marauder to prove that his favourite Christmas carol really does suit him."

"Good idea Padfoot! I'll show you just how NOT a Jingle Bells fellow I am!" Said James enthusiastically.

"What about me?" Asked Peter, "I don't really have a favourite Christmas Carol."

"Well," said Sirius thoughtfully, "You get bonus points for thinking of something _and_ proving it suits you by Christmas Eve."

"By Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah," said Sirius, "You have to do it by Christmas Eve."

"Well I've already proved Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer suits me haven't I? _Seeing as I have a red light bulb on my face_." Said Remus from behind the red glow of his nose.

"You are such a wet blanket Remus. Go be wet and blanket-y somewhere else."

"What if you can't prove it by then?" Asked Peter concernedly.

"You have to sit in the corner with Moony, The No Fun Wet Blankets Corner."

"Right, are we on?" Asked James.

"Yes!" Replied Sirius and Peter in unison. Remus just gave a grumpy little harrumph.

"Then let the challenge begin." Said James with a sneaky smile.

* * *

_A/N: Well, this is chapter one of four. I hope you liked it! And pretty please with a cherry on top leave a review! Next chapter Sirius demonstrates exactly why "Deck the Halls" is his favourite carol._


	2. Deck the Halls

**Chapter Two: Deck the Halls **

_3:57AM December 22, 1974 _

Sirius pulled James' invisibility cloak tightly around him. Who would've thought December could be so _cold?_ He came up to the statue of a gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's Office and stopped. He dug into his pockets and pulled out a piece of parchment, The Marauders Map. It was still a work in progress, there were a few blank areas where parts of the castle should be and they hadn't figured out the passwords to a considerable amount of secret rooms and passageways. However they had made it their business to know how to get into each of the four houses and, fortunately for him, Dumbledore's Office.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Sirius whispered.

Red and green ink spread over the map, detailing the parts of the school they'd explored so far. The Map had seemed to catch onto the fact that it was the season to be jolly and was whole-heartedly into the Christmas Spirit. Sirius first checked Dumbledore's Office for any inhabitants keeping in mind that the map had taken to calling him "Santa Clause." He grinned when the office turned out to be empty and stepped up to the gargoyle waiting for the map to tell him the password.

"Candy canes." He whispered and waited as the staircase spiralled upwards towards his destination.

---

"Hey! Wake up!"

"Argh! Oh… It's you."

"Hello Sorting Hat."

"What do you want Black?"

"There's no need to sound so sceptical."

"There's every need to sound so sceptical."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go… uh… carolling with me."

"Carolling?"

"Yeah. Only for a little bit though, it'll just be during breakfast today."

"And why would I do something like that?"

"Oh… Uh… I overheard McGonagall talking about how she wished you would come out and sing more often. And… uh... All the students always say how much they look forward to your song at the beginning of the year. I just thought it would be a nice treat, you know, for Christmas."

"They say that?"

"Oh yeah, it's all the school talk about."

"Oh well, in that case, I guess I could sing _one_ song for them. What did you have in mind?"

"Do you know 'Deck the Halls'?"

---

Sirius grinned as he levitated masses of the festive plant around the Great Hall. He could hear the Sorting Hat in the background warming up his voice. '_Flattery will get you anywhere,_' he thought to himself as he hung some more Christmas décor along the walls.

"Fa la la la la la la la la," he sung softly in unison with the Hat.

---

_7:45AM December 22, 1974_

The students of Hogwarts were in for a surprise the morning of December the twenty-second. As each person entered the Great Hall for breakfast their eyes were drawn upwards by the sheer number of boughs that the hall had been decked with. And then to the front of the hall where none-other than Sirius Black stood with the Sorting Hat at his side and a smug look on his face.

"DECK THE HALLS WITH BOUGHS OF MISTLETOE!" Sang Sirius and the Hat at the tops of their respective voices. "FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!"

---

Peter was considering skipping breakfast that morning. He'd heard Sirius sneak off with the cloak in the early hours of the morning and knew better than to walk into the Great Hall unarmed after Sirius had been out for a night.

He felt sorry for all those poor souls who walked down for breakfast unsuspecting of the chaos Sirius had no doubt planned. He wondered if maybe Sirius had filled the hall with pixies or Boggarts or something equally as unfriendly. House elves, he decided, were overall more friendly creatures than pixies or Boggarts and he begun to make his way to the kitchens. Anyway, he was much too hungry to just _skip_ breakfast.

---

Remus took one look at the Great Hall's new decorations and started to make his way back out of the hall. He should have suspected something like this. Oh well, at least everyone would be too preoccupied to notice his new look.

"Ha! Lupin what happened to your nose?"

Or maybe not.

---

James paused in his quest to find Lily and drag her under a particularly large bough of mistletoe to look up at Sirius in awe. He was going to have a hard time topping this.

* * *

_A/N: Thankyou to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! You gave me the motivation to get this one done by today! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I know that in the song the halls are decked with boughs of holly but Sirius thought mistletoe was a much more interesting plant :). Next chapter, James does his very best to top Sirius' not-so-little display._


	3. The Twelve Days of Christmas

**Chapter Three: The Twelve Days Of Christmas**

_9:16AM December 23, 1974_

James gazed at his list in disbelief. He really had picked a difficult carol to pull off. But he _would_ pull it off. If only to see Sirius' face when he showed up that "Deck the Halls" display. He supposed it was a good thing Sirius decided to get into the challenge so early, it gave James the space and time to think of something whilst his partner in crime was busy serving detention with the most delightful Professor McGonagall.

He smiled to himself; Lily was going to _love_ this. His plan was perfect, absolutely perfect. A perfect plan to woo a perfect maiden. She loved him, he was sure she did, she just hadn't realised it yet. She just didn't want to admit that she had succumbed to his magnificent Potter Charm in all its hair-ruffling glory.

James quickly reviewed his plan before putting it into action. He had decided to go straight to the Twelfth Day of Christmas because of time restraints. It was a pity really; he wished he'd thought of this earlier so he could have done it all properly. Ah well, at least this way Lily wouldn't have time to force him to abstain halfway though in an act of denial and maidenly shyness. That girl. Really.

He looked over the list once more and gulped, it was a long list. With lots of birds on it. That song had an _obsession_ with birds.

---

"Bloody bird!" James cried in frustration as the partridge he'd just transfigured a goblet into zipped around his dorm knocking things of shelves and nearly releasing one of Sirius' socks that they'd locked in a cupboard for the good of mankind.

"That's it," he muttered as the demonic bird made it's way to his broom, "_Impedimenta_!"

The partridge froze mid-flight and he grabbed it by its tail and strode over to a pear tree, which he'd found in one of the greenhouses. He was rather surprised they'd had one actually; he didn't think Professor Sprout had any plants that couldn't bite your head off or otherwise execute you. He placed the motionless bird on a branch of the small tree and used a permanent sticking charm to attach them to each other.

"I don't think Lily would really condone animal cruelty." Said a voice from the door. James turned to face Remus and grinned at the sight of his friend. He'd been doing a lot of that lately. His nose was so bloody _red_!

"It's not an animal, it's a goblet in the shape of an animal and it's possessed by a demon. It deserves to be stuck to a branch."

"What makes you think it's possessed by a demon?"

"It tried to let out The Sock, _and_ it was about to kill my broom before I managed to stop it."

"_Really?_"

"Ha! You don't believe me now but I'm sure you will when it tries to murder you in your sleep."

"I never said I didn't believe you."

"You had that tone. Now go away Rudolf I need to concentrate."

Remus self-consciously covered his nose with a hand and left the room closing the door behind him, leaving James to his scheming and bird cruelty.

---

_12:21PM December 23, 1974_

"Oh! Lily! What are you doing in bed?" The grating voice of one of her dorm mates called.

"Well, I _was_ sleeping," she replied testily, "but now I'm just lying here wishing I was."

"Lily! It's holidays! You can't just lie around and waste it all, you should be out having fun!"

"You mean having Potter follow me around waiting for me to step under some mistletoe? No, I think sleeping is _much_ more fun."

"Gosh Lil, you're such a spoil sport. Why are you so grumpy? Do you know what any other girl would give to have an early Christmas present from _James_ _Potter_ waiting for her in the common room?"

"A what?"

"You know Lily, you can be just a little bit selfish sometimes. You have the second hottest guy in the school at your whim and all you do is complain about it!"

"Second hottest? Who's first?"

"Sirius Black," the other girl said with a dreamy sigh.

"Merlin," muttered Lily as she got dressed and left the swooning girl by herself in the dorm. What early Christmas present? Why hadn't anyone told her? Ugh, it was from Potter, it was probably a bag of snakes and a note threatening her unless she went out with him.

When she reached the common room she was greeted by curious looks and hushed whispers of anticipation. In front of the fireplace was a rectangular box about as tall as she was wrapped in red wrapping paper with a gold ribbon around it. She approached it cautiously and read the card attached.

_My dearest Lily Flower,_

_I hope you don't mind that I skipped to number twelve, I would have done it properly but Sirius didn't give me enough time. Please don't be put off by that sentence._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Your True Love,_

_James Potter._

She let go of the card and looked at the present suspiciously, she heard a faint urgent sounding cheeping coming from inside and gasped. Was there a _bird_ in there? There didn't seem to be any air holes? That stupid moron. She reached up and undid the ribbon; the four sides of the box fell down to reveal a pear tree with what appeared to be an oxygen deprived partridge. She could feel the gazes of disbelief from the other inhabitants of the Gryffindor common room.

The bird seemed to catch its breath and cleared its throat audibly.

"Ahem, this is a song for Dear Miss Lily Evans." The bird announced and then broke into song;

"On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Twelve drummers drumming,  
Eleven pipers piping,  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree!"

As each gift was announced in song it appeared in reality evoking a rather mixed reaction. Some cheered, some ran some just sat and gaped as twelve drummers drumming appeared and started to march about the room followed by eleven pipers piping, ten lords a-leaping and nine ladies dancing. The eight maids a-milking weren't too much trouble as they were a little preoccupied with the eight cows that had also appeared as that line had been sung. However anyone who hadn't decided to run away or take cover in the now crowded common room did so as the onslaught of seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, four calling birds, three French hens and two turtle doves appeared and started rampaging around the room. This seemed to upset the cows some and they proceeded to panic, kicking the buckets of milk and stampeding over the furniture as the maids tried in vain to catch them and calm them down.

"POTTER!" Lily screeched as one of the two turtle doves settled in her hair.

"Yes Evans-- Oh bloody hell." James said as he came down the stairs Peter following close behind, somewhat using him as a human shield.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD POTTER!" Cried Lily in a deranged fashion causing the turtle dove to escape the clutches of her firey locks in favour of one of the twelve drummers. She lifted her wand pointing it straight at James' face.

"_Bloody_ _hell!_" James said again with feeling, ducking as a spell went soaring over his head.

Peter however was not so lucky.

* * *

_A/N: Hello there! Thankyou for reading! Now please leave a review :). Last chapter was a little short so I decided to make this one longer. Actually that's a bit of a lie, I didn't decide to make this longer. It just turned out that way. This is my favourite chapter of this so far, it was so much fun to write! I hope you all liked it too!_

_(Edit: I found a few mistakes in this chapter that made me cringe and flinch and weep like a child so I decided to fix them up and re-post this. I'm sure there are many more mistakes so if you see any point them out to me and I will stab them with a fork. Thankyou that is all.)_


	4. All I Want For Christmas

**Chapter Four: All I Want For Christmas**

_7:13PM December 24, Christmas Eve, 1974_

It was the night before Christmas and Peter was sulking in the kitchens. He was having the most miserable Christmas in the entire _history_ of miserable Christmases.

He had tried to cheer himself up but couldn't think of anything. James, he thought, would probably prank someone. Sirius would probably go break some Slytherin's nose. Remus would make a list of the things that were upsetting him, prioritise that list and then address each matter in order. Or he would just read a HUGE book on the history of enchanted socks or something as dull as that. After reviewing those options Peter had decided to go to the kitchens, where at least he didn't have to be a _hungry_ miserable person.

He was in a rather tight situation. It was Christmas Eve and he hadn't done _anything_ to prove that his favourite carol suited him! He hadn't even _thought_ of a carol yet! What was more depressing was the fact that even if he _had_ thought of a carol and _had_ proved it suited him it still wouldn't have been anywhere near as brilliant as Remus' nose (granted that Remus didn't actually inflict that upon himself) or Sirius' mistletoe and singing hat. And he had a feeling that _nothing_ could possibly top James' present to Lily.

Speaking of which, James was in detention right at that moment for that fiasco, and Lily too. Peter found some consolation in knowing that someone was as miserable as he was, James was ecstatic of course, being alone with Lily to alphabetise potion ingredients, but Lily however was absolutely distraught. Peter felt sorry for her; it was her first detention, on Christmas Eve with James, who could be a little… hyperactive around her. But it was justified somewhat, her being there.

The other thing that was making this Christmas Eve so grim was his lack of front teeth. The other day had been an eventful December twenty-third for the Gryffindors. James' present had left many an innocent bystander either trampled by a stampeding cow or pecked to near death by a French hen. Those who weren't injured were left horribly traumatised by the experience. Peter however had been a unique case, and the reason for Lily's detention. He remembered clearly the look on Lily's face as she raised her wand to point at James' head; "pure rage" was putting it lightly. And he remembered just as well how James' lightning-fast Quidditch reflexes had saved him from near decapitation. However, it resulted in the loss of Peter's human shield and the loss of his two front teeth, as the spell hit him square in the mouth. He could remember the flooded state of the Hospital wing as gibbering students tried to keep a reign on their fleeting sanity by muttering the line "the partridge is not out to get me" over and over. There had been no room for him there and Madam Pomfrey had told him to come back tomorrow, as his case wasn't so urgent.

Peter thought it was though. His case was as urgent as they got. He had nothing to offer that night after Sirius and James came back from their respective detentions. And he had a huge gaping _hole_ where his two front teeth should have been. And the pudding he was eating was doing absolutely _nothing_ to improve his mood, which was a sure sign that it was indeed as dire and utterly miserable as any mood could get.

"Would sir like another slice of pie?" Asked a house elf called Slinky.

"No. I'm afraid not even pie can save me now." Peter replied dismally.

Slinky looked at him with sympathy, "Would sir like Slinky to play some music for sir? Professor Dumbledore has given the house elves an enchanted record player. Us house elves don't deserve such generosity but Professor Dumbledore insisted sir. He's such a kind man Professor Dumbledore. Slinky will put on some music for sir because even pie can't save him now."

Peter blinked in confusion trying to figure out what Slinky had said; he swore that house elf spoke at a hundred miles an hour. Slinky hurried over to a shiny new record player and carefully started to play a record she'd gotten off the top of the neat stack of records next to it.

'_All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth! Oh my two front teeth! Yes my two front teeth!'_

Peter's miserable Christmas Eve just got worse. He hadn't even thought it possible. But apparently it was. Whoever was singing that song had _no clue_ as to what it was like to want their two front teeth. Whoever was singing that song couldn't _possibly_ know what it was like to have their two front teeth hexed out by a deranged redhead. Because whoever was singing that song just wasn't Peter and therefore had _no idea_ what it was like to want your two front teeth for Christmas more than anything in the world.

'_All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth, so I can wish you Merry Christmas!'_

"I hate this carol." Peter said cheerlessly causing Slinky to look over in his direction with concern. "Wait a minute," he said after a second, an idea having suddenly hit him, "This Christmas Carol!"

He gave out a small cry of joy and ran off down the corridor, thanking Slinky hurriedly on his way out.

* * *

_A/N: I've always wanted to name a house elf Slinky. Now I can die happy. :D Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! If this chapter doesn't seem much like much of an ending that's because it isn't. There's an epilogue still to come. Thanks for reading this and please leave a review! Happy Holiday! and all that jazz.._


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_9:32PM December 24, Christmas Eve, 1974_

"James, Sirius, welcome back from your detentions. I hope they taught you a lesson though I know they didn't so there's no need to point out to me that every second was worth it." Said Remus, rubbing his nose. It had become a bit of a habit as of late, it being so _red_ and all.

"Moony! Of course it didn't teach us a lesson! It's the _Holidays_ and hence WE DO NOT LEARN. Anything. At. All. If you threw us into a pit of fire we wouldn't even learn it's hot." Replied Sirius indignantly.

"And for your information," James added with a grin, "Every second was bloody worth it."

"Now!" said Sirius clapping his hands and collapsing into his bed, "Let us begin."

"In order to identify the winner of this competition, each Marauder will give a brief oral report of his attempt to prove his favourite carol really does suit him. The other three Marauders will act as judges and decide how many points each attempt will get." James said.

"Moony! You go first," said Sirius nodding to the red-nosed werewolf.

"Well, my favourite Christmas carol is Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer as was pointed out to me by the very knowledgeable Messr. Prongs. And I have proven that the afore mentioned carol suits me by having a _glowing red nose that looks like a light bulb_. That is all." Remus then looked towards James, Sirius and Peter in wait for their verdict.

The three boys seemed to be considering this carefully, making as show of rubbing their chins or stoking imaginary beards.

"Well," said James at last, "It was really _us_ who cast the spell so…"

"You should definitely be disqualified." Finished Sirius conclusively.

"Well I should have expected something like this," said Remus with melodramatic sigh, "My marvellous display has all been for nothing!"

"Now now Remus," tutted James, "Everyone else has worked extremely hard to achieve their goal and it's hardly fair if you just waltz in here expecting us to let you get away with taking credit for _our_ wondrous work!"

"Yeah," Peter agreed, "Sirius should go now."

"Very well," said Sirius solemnly, "As you all know, my favourite carol is the fabulous Deck the Halls. You did not know this then, but it suits me _fantastically_ well as I very successfully proved to you all on the morn of December twenty-second during breakfast. I convinced my friend Mr. Sorting Hat (me and him go _way_ back) to give me a helping hand and join my chorus of carollers. Then, in the dark of night, I decked the hall (notice the song reference) with boughs of mistletoe and laid in wait for the sweet meal of breakfast. The students of Hogwarts entered expecting beacon and toast but what they were to receive was far more amazing than that. Their jaws dropped in awe and reverence as the illustrious Sirius Black (AKA ME) and my associate Mr. Sorting Hat begun our heavenly chorus in my very own rendition of the greatest Christmas carol in the entire world. The End." Sirius finished his report with a theatrical bow and looked up at the other three Marauders expectantly.

"Sirius," Remus sighed soberly, "Always the Drama Queen aren't you?"

"King, Moony." Sirius corrected looking a bit miffed, "Drama_ King_."

"Well Sirius, I have been discussing this matter with my comrade Messr. Wormtail here and we've found a few _crucial_ flaws in your plan." James said.

"The lyrics aren't right," Peter added earnestly.

"No they are not," James agreed nodding to Peter all the while keeping his face straight, "Messr. Padfoot, are you or are you not aware that the actual lyrics to the Christmas carol Deck the Halls are 'deck the halls with boughs of _holly_'? Hmm, this is very displeasing. Also, we have noticed you asked for help from Mr. Sorting Hat. This is AGAINST THE RULES. None of the other competitors sought for help, instead dealing with the task purely on their lonesome."

"You should definitely be disqualified." Remus said in a perfect impersonation of Sirius.

James and Peter nodded their agreement and Sirius glared at them all. Then Sirius scowled at them all. Then Sirius glared and scowled at James.

"I'll never forget this Prongs," Sirius said in a mock threat, "You have made a powerful enemy."

"Right! My turn!" James exclaimed eagerly choosing to ignore Sirius completely, "My favourite carol is The Twelve Days of Christmas, and I proved that _this_ carol and not bloody _Jingle Bells_ suits me just yesterday. I sent my true love an early Christmas present consisting of twelve drummers drumming, eleven pipers piping, ten lords a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hen, two turtledoves and a partridge in a pear tree. And overall I think it went rather well." He finished and waited for the reply of the other Marauders.

"Well," said Sirius, "It is obvious you should be disqualified."

"What? Why?" James cried out in disbelief.

"Well it's just so _obvious_. You'd have to be a real _dunderhead_ not to see it right away."

"You're making all this up." James said indignantly.

However Remus shook his head and said, "I'm afraid not Messr. Prongs, I vote you be disqualified."

"You too Peter?" James asked. Peter hesitated for a long second before nodding his head.

"I WIN!" Crowed Sirius happily, "Majority rules! You're out Jamie boy!"

"My turn!" Said Peter happily, "Well I thought about it real hard and decided that my favourite carol is All I Want For Christmas, because the lyrics are 'all I want for Christmas is my two front teeth' and all _I_ want for Christmas is _my_ two front teeth!" Peter grinned happily at them revealing the hole where his two front teeth used to be.

"I'm afraid you're in the same boat as Moony Pete," said Sirius.

"Yeah, someone hexing you doesn't count." James said.

Peter looked considerably put out and then he said, "Well then, who won? If we were all disqualified who won?"

There was a long silence.

"_I_ won." James said assuredly.

"No you were disqualified James, remember?" Replied Sirius slowly as if to help him better understand that fact.

"Yeah, then I was _un_disqualified." James said.

"You can't do that!" Cried Peter.

"But I'm the Supreme Judicator!"

"No you're not!" Sirius yelled in outrage, "Who made _you_ Supreme Judicator?"

"Well _I_ did of course." James replied, "Me being the Super Supreme Judicator of Jurisdiction."

Sirius gaped at him in dismay for a few moments before gritting his teeth and leaping off of his bead to tackle James to the ground.

Moony frowned with concern for a few moments, wondering if perhaps he should intervene. In the end he decided against it; it was far too entertaining to just watch them. He looked over at Peter to see what her was doing and noticed that the boy had fallen asleep. He wondered how Peter could fall asleep with James and Sirius making such a racket. Apparently someone else thought so too.

There was a sharp knock on the door and a Seventh Year they recognised as the Head Boy poked his head into the room.

"What's all this?" He said in a pompous voice.

James and Sirius stopped their fight to stare at the intruder.

"Get back in your beds! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Sorry about that," Sirius said nonchalantly, "We have a little dispute to settle, once it's settled we promise we'll go straight to sleep"

The older boy's face turned red, "If you don't get into your beds _right this moment_ I will give you all detention!"

The boys hurried to their beds, scurrying under the covers. The Head Boy stalked out of the room closing the door hard behind him.

"Plonker." Muttered Sirius as he left.

* * *

_A/N: The end. If you have just finished reading this I hope you like it! And if you are considering reading it I hope you will! And regardless of weather you did or didn't like ti I hope you'll leave a review! That would be very appreciated :D I would have posted this chapter tomorrow but this part is set on Christmas Eve and I'm going to be relitively preoccupied tomorrow. It being Christmas and all. Thankyou to everyone who's reviewed! That's **XxMrs.RadcliffexX**, **Calenmarwen**, **Werewolf** **Queen**, **Tiger-cub684** and **Jente** **Bidernais**. THANKYOU! I hope you all have a Very Merry Christmas or Holiday Of Your Preference!_

_damn. in the time it took me to type that it passed onto Christmas. Yay! It's Christmas! About six minutes into Christmas according to my computer._


End file.
